yawrestlingsectionefederationfandomcom-20200213-history
Results of Nitro 7th January + Match Card for Smackdown 9th January
Results of Nitro 7th January ''-The show opens with Rise Today by Alter Bridge playing, and the camera pans over the crowd, and rests on Josh Matthews and Matt Striker at the commentary table-'' Striker: '''Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first Nitro of the New Year! '''Josh: '''And tonight, we have a special guest GM, WSE's Smackdown General Manager, David Jansen! '''Striker: '''But we're gonna get the show underway right now, with Matt Code facing Alberto Del Rio, followed by AdamEEF facing Wartune in his last ever match! Match 1: Singles match ''Alberto Del Rio defeats Matt Code after hitting him with a Fisherman's Neckbreaker. After the match Kyle comes out and starts attacking Alberto Del Rio. Rated Peep comes out and makes the save, and then helps Alberto up. They shake hands and the show goes to an ad break'' Match 2: Singles match ''AdamEEF defeats Wartune after hitting a Five Star Frog Splash'' 'During the ad break: 'The Alpha Males come down, and raise Wartune's arms, David talks about how Wartune won the World Tag Team titles off him, and that they have a special surprise just before Wartune leaves. LOG's entrance music hits, and he comes down to the ring. They all stand in the ring arms raised before BITW and Camron hand the titles to The Legends of Greatness for one last time, and the crowd does a major pop. They leave the ring together just before the ad break ends, and Headhunter's music hits, for the next match ''End of ad break'' Match 3: Singles w/ Manager match ''HeadHunter w/ Chive Johnson defeat Camron Moore w/ Best in the World after HeadHunter hitting a chokeslam. After the match, Chive and HeadHunter are celebrating, and Camron and BITW run in and do a beatdown.'' '''Segment: ''David Falcon is walking around backstage and turns the corner and runs into David Jansen.'' Falcon: '''Uhhhh, hey '''Jansen: '''I have a feeling we weren't ever meant to meet '''Falcon: '''Yeah... So... Ummm... '''Jansen: '''Bye, I guess '''Falcon: '''Bye... Hey, before you go, can I come to Smackdown this week? '''Jansen: '''Yeah, I don't see why not '''Falcon: '''Cool, see you there. Match 4: Triangle Elimination match ''Jason T defeats ''MKE HDZ and Cenation after hitting a Falling of the Food Chain on MKE HDZ Main Event: 10-Man Over the Top Rope Challenge for #30 spot in the Royal Rumble match ''Best in the World wins by tossing The Ultimate Opportunist out last. He then climbs the turnbuckle and starts shouting that this Sunday, there'll be a repeat of what happened just there. Match Card for Smackdown 9th of January ''-The show opens to a video package of Nitro. The first clip is where Rated Peep runs down to save Alberto, and the handshake shortly after. The next clip is of Headhunter beating Camron, then Camron and BITW attacking Chive and HeadHunter. The next clip is the footage of Wartune leaving the arena for the last time. And the final clip is of the battle royal, and Best in the World winning and celebrating. Change the World by The Offspring plays, and the camera pans over the crowd and lands on the commentators, JBL and Michael Cole-'' Cole: 'Welcome everyone, to the last stop before we officially get on the Road, to WRESTELMANIA!!!! '''JBL: '''And tonight, we'll be seeing our World Heavyweight Champ in action, which is a good thing, because we never see him any more. What a man, WHAT A MAN! '''Cole: '''Please don't tell me you're actually starting to buy the crap he spews '''JBL: '''Hey, I don't knock you for your beliefs, so don't knock me for mine. '''Cole: '''Okay, anyway, let's get the action started with a little triple threat action, featuring one competitor from each team in the Tag Team Title bout on Sunday ''Match 1: Triple Threat w/ Manager match ''Best in The World w/ Camron Moore vs. Chive Johnson w/ Headhunter vs. Suicide w/ AdamEEF'' ''After the match: Camron goes in to attack Chive again, but AdamEEF & Suicide stop him. Best in the World comes from behind and attacks both of them, and Headhunter comes from behind and chokeslams him. Chive notices Cam over in the corner and does a Bronco Buster before he and HeadHunter leave the ring.'' Match 2: Singles match ''Jacob Aveira vs. The Dark Marvel'' ''During the match: Triple H UMCW comes out to the top of the entrance ramp, and stands there watching the ''''match'' Promo Spot: I want Suicide and AdamEEF to promo on how they're going to be the ones who win on Sunday Interview Segment: AJ Miles walks into David Jansen's office, and demands to know why David Falcon is here tonight. Jansen says that it's because AJ & WWE_IS_REAL2ME need some real competition, so tonight, they'll be facing him in a tag team match, with him teaming up with newly returned superstar, Drago. Promo Spot: I want Alberto Del Rio to promo on how Kyle's actions have affected him ring segment -AdamEEF's music then hits, and he walks down to the ring for their match- Match 3: Singles match Alberto Del Rio vs. AdamEEF '' '''Segment: David Falcon and Drago are seen talking. David asks Drago if he wants to join The Alpha Males, and Drago declines, saying that they're only partners for tonight, then pats David on the and walks out. Match 4: Singles match '''''The Ghost Hunter vs. Cenation Promo Spot: I want WIRTM & AJ Miles to both promo on their match coming up, and how they're both better than the other person team" interview Match 5: Singles match Triple H UMCW vs. MKE HDZ Main Event: Tag Team match David Falcon & Drago vs. AJ Miles & WWE_IS_REAL2ME After the match: '''David goes outside to pull a chair from ringside, and goes back in the ring to attack Drago, who has his back turned. AJ Miles stops him, and hits WIRTM with the chair instead. Drago then stares at AJ for a second, before attacking him. David backs out into the corner while the three superstars fight. While they're fighting, The Alpha Males surround the ring on the outside. AJ, Drago and WIRTM stop fighting and survey the scene around them. Drago then looks at David with a look of desperation on his face, and David just shrugs. The Alpha Males then get up on the apron and have a staredown with all 3 competitors. David nods, and everyone jumps in and starts attacking Drago, while AJ & WIRTM look on. AJ Miles quickly gets out of the ring while REAL2ME stays there, watching with a smirk. '' ''REAL2ME then starts joining in on the beatdown, and The Alpha Males just stop and stare at him. He notices and stands up and starts backing away slowly. The lights go out around the arena and a countdown on the TitanTron starts from 5. After it gets to one, the screen says "It's time to get Extreme". Pyro goes off, and The Extreme Fox sneaks in from the crowd and attacks REAL2ME. David then goes up to him and starts shaping him up, ready to attack, and The Alpha Males surround them. He then grabs The Extreme Fox's arm and raises it, and the show goes off the air. '''BQ: Rate the show c: (If you want) Joke: Why can't CM Punk go to service stations? Because he always carries matches